


What Can I Do To You?

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Restrained"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do To You?

Emma walked, unhurried, down Main Street.

She had just had dinner with Belle and Ruby, and despite a few awkward moments it had been an enjoyable evening. Emma was happy for them. Their love had had a rocky path to say the least, but love, true and deep, had brought them to a joyous place.

Emma didn't go home. She went to Regina's instead.

She let herself in. Regina had given her a key.

Before going upstairs she stripped down to black lace underwear.

Regina was as she had left her, naked on her front on the bed. Her arms were spread apart and handcuffed to the headboard. 

"It's been hours," Regina grumbled and jerked her wrists against the cuffs.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No," Regina's voice was defiant.

Emma spanked her bare behind.

Regina hissed then said "No mistress."

"Are you still mine?"

Despite her frustration and annoyance at behind left restrained Regina understood. Emma was testing her, pushing her. Could she remain submissive? Could she let Emma treat her like this and remain devoted to being hers?

"Yes mistress."

"What can I do to you?"

"Anything."

"This?" Emma spanked her.

"Yes."

Emma got on the bed. "This?" she lightly kissed Regina's buttock.

"Yes mistress."

Emma gently stroked Regina's ass with both hands. "This?" she leaned in and flicked her tongue over Regina's asshole.

"Yes mistress," Regina said and squirmed as Emma licked again.

"You're licking mine next," Emma said and then ran her tongue around Regina's rim.


End file.
